Tri-Phantom
by CyberActors15
Summary: Their lives may have ended but he continued to live on. Three years later Danny has accepted the death of his family and is continuing on with life. As his life continues on changes occurs, changes that perhaps even the young Phantom can't face alone.
1. Chapter 1: Three years

Chapter 1: Three years

 **Shadow: I am Shadow the hedgehog and I am the CyberActors15 representative and I have been tasked by CA15 to give you some info about this story. First of all this story takes place 3 years after The Ultimate Enemy and yes Clockwork never saved Danny's family. In other episode news the other episodes after TUE took place with the exception of a few but all the episodes that did happen happened differently than the way in which they happened in the show. This story will also have a slightly more mature tone to it than other CA15 stories, not by too much however but more mature none the less. For now that is all the information that you readers need so now for the disclaimer, CyberActors15 does not own Danny Phantom or any of the Nickelodeon properties that might or might not make cameos in this story or me but he does own the OCs.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

Despite the fact that the sun had long since illuminated the room the two people in the bed who were sound asleep. Normally one of these two never really got a chance to sleep in but it seems life had decided to allow him to take it easy today and sleep longer than usually. There was also the fact that he was able to awake to one hot girl made it better.

Unfortunately life wasn't that great and it had to remind him of that.

"Danny its 10 o'clock already! Would you wake up?" a feminine voice called from outside the locked door.

"Crap." The girl cursed silently after being awoken from the voice. "Dammit Dipstick, if I'm found in here I'm dead."

The dipstick, also known as Danny Fenton, stared as the blue skinned ghost girl hopped out of his bed completely devoid of clothes, much like he currently was, and began her clothes from the ground.

"Oh come one I could explain the situation and both of us could get out of here no problem." Danny said.

"Look dipstick we are both 18 year old teens and sure I like a little wild from time to time what happened last night was a onetime thing." Ember said before she paused and winked. "Not that is wasn't fun but I have a rep to keep and spending the night with goodie goodies like you won't do much to keep that reputation intact so no one learns about this. Besides…"

She didn't finish her sentence and left it hanging in the air as she teleported away in a fiery vortex once she had all her belongings. It didn't matter however as Danny got the message.

The teen sighed in exasperation before he looked towards the door.

"Alright I'm awake. I'll be out just now." Danny said.

The teen hopped out of his bed and observed the room that was filled with band merchandise and star charts alongside pictures of his family. He smiled, even after all this time, after everything that had happened he was still the same as that same 14 year old that was struggling with ghost powers. Okay sure he had changed quite a bit in terms of his physical body and maybe 14 year old him wouldn't be caught dead, no pun intended, in bed with one of his enemies but he was still the same.

Physically he was several times taller, he noted as he looked into the mirror, with a much more developed muscle tone. His raven black hair once short had become longer and spikier like it had been pulled off an anime character. His hair also blocked one of his two icy blue eyes that still shone with vibrancy but remained ever dull like all teenage eyes. Obviously there were also the multiple scars that riddled his body from battles both new and old.

Sam and Tucker would never have believed his changes physically he thought with a sad smile.

Shaking the memories from his head the teen went into the shower and got ready for the day ahead.

Coming out he was quick to put on his usual clothes which consisted of a black and white Dumpty Humpty undershirt and a red short sleeved button up shirt, which was open, on top. He also had dark navy blue jeans and black and red J's or Jordan's with the iconic Michael Jordan logo in red.

He was about to leave his room when he was pleased with his appearance but then he stopped to look at a picture of his parents, sister and two best friends. With a sad smile he picked up the picture frame.

"Three years ago today…" he muttered to himself. "I really miss you guys."

Placing the picture down he walked out of his room and downstairs.

"Someone enjoyed their time of sleep." The woman said with a knowing smile.

"Yeah I did Ms Carter." Danny said with a smile. "At least until I was forced to wake up."

"Danny how many times have I told you to call me Carol?" Ms Carter asked the teenager with an amused smile.

"Every day I've lived with you for the past three years." Danny replied with a chuckle.

"Exactly, you'd think you would have learnt by now." She replied.

Carol Carter was a young woman, around her late twenties, and an agent of a Government Branch alongside a Child Services employee. She had long straight black hair and green eyes that she commonly hid behind a pair of dark sunglasses. She usually wore very formal clothes consisting of a white button up shirt, a black tie, a black jacket, a black skirt, black transparent stockings and black high heels. Despite her appearance she was actually a very light hearted individual.

Three years ago when Danny's family, friends and teacher had died in the Nasty Burger explosion, Carol had been assigned to Danny to get him a new home and adult supervision because he was still a minor. At that time she planned to send Danny to Vlad Masters as that was what his parents asked for in their will and Danny had refused. Carol tried to convince Danny that this was the only way and that led to Danny revealing his secret about being Danny Phantom. He had explained everything, including the evil future that would be created if he went to live with Vlad. As a result Carol decided to adopt him herself. Naturally this had led to complications as Vlad tried to get the rights to care for Danny with a law suit but Carol was able to keep him.

Afterwards the two created a cover story that the Ghost that attacked had a grudge against the Fentons and attacked, with Danny Phantom only managing to save one of the Fentons and that being his namesake Danny Fenton. The report also said that the idea of having failed one family had drove Phantom into depression causing him to vanish while in truth it was really Danny struggling to be a hero after everything. However after a few months he returned knowing that his family would want him to continue his work as a hero and as a result the teen had been saving the world again over the past three years while gaining clear differences both mentally and physically.

"So what are you planning on doing today Danny?" Carol asked after sipping a cup of her tea.

"Depends on how fate decides my day should go." The teen replied as he grabbed a slice of toast.

Carol simply chuckled. In truth she had already guessed what he was going to do, it was kind of obvious considering what day of the year it was.

"Well you enjoy letting the hands of fate dictate your life." Carol said as Danny stood to leave. "Just make sure fate allows you to buy groceries. We're running low."

"Okay, see ya Ms Carter." Danny said as he proceeded to leave.

"Oh and Danny before you go…" Ms Carter said with a sly smirk, "If you choose to bring a girl over try not to make as much noise. I have guests coming over and I don't think they want to hear the sounds of teenagers going at it upstairs."

The raven haired teen turned completely red in the face and he silently swore that this was the last time… probably not… that that would happen again.

"IT WAS A ONE TIME THING!" Danny yelled before he dashed out of the room.

When outside the teen was able to regain his composure but in fear of further embarrassment from his guardian the teen wasted no time in getting as far away from the household as fast as possible.

~00000~

Danny walked into the mall and once again had to give a sad smile at what he saw on his way to his destination. Why? Because as he walked through he was lucky enough to bear witness to a whole bunch of 15 year old teens as they stressed over their CATs that they would be writing in a few days.

Looking at the 15s stressing over the CAT reminded him of days building up to his CAT when he was stressing out with Sam and Tucker. It had been pretty hectic preparing for the CATs with all the ghost fights that happened prior. Then with the Nasty Burger Explosion on the day didn't help one bit.

The raven haired teen wiped a tear that was sliding down his cheek out and continued on his way. He knew it was no use crying over their deaths now that wouldn't bring them back. He had finished his mourning years ago, all he could do now was celebrate the lives lived not cry over the lives lost. So he ran his errands quickly knowing exactly what he had to do.

~00000~

Within half an hour Danny had left the Mall and now stood in the Cemetery.

"Hey guys… it's been a while hasn't it." Danny said. "Mom, Dad sorry for not visiting earlier, it's been a crazy the past year with ghost hunting and keeping Fenton Works up and running." Tears appeared in his eyes as he lifted up a bag. "Hey Dad I brought fudge, square pieces with the little jellies inside from Chocco's Fudge & Co just like you like them. I was also able to update the Spectre Speeder and my ghost Files. I call them the Jack Fenton Ecto Files, because I know just how much you like blabbering on about ghosts."

He placed a rose on the grave of his father. Holding the piece of fudge he let his ecto energy surround it and it burned in the usual ghostly green before turning into a gold colour and flying down into the grave.

"Hey Mom, I brought tickets to that mother son festival that you wanted to go to. I also have some news, I… I managed to find your sister and deliver that letter you wanted her to get. She cried when she read it, I never thought I could see a smile that big."

He placed a rose on the grave of his mother. Holding the ticket he let his ecto energy surround it and it burned in the usual ghostly green before turning into a gold colour and flying down into the grave.

"Hey Jazz, I've been taking care of Bearbert Einstein like I promised but I thought you might want him back after all this time so I brought him along to say hi. I also got the new book in that series you like. I've got a bit of news to tell you as well, I uh I started getting better marks at school… and I started applying for scholarships to universities too. They seem really interested in letting me join."

He placed a rose on the grave of his sister. Holding the book he let his ecto energy surround it and it burned in the usual ghostly green before turning into a gold colour and flying down into the grave. He then placed the bear on the grave next to the rose knowing he couldn't just let it slip away to the beyond just yet.

"Hey Sam, hey Tucker, you guys won't believe all that's happened this past year. I was able to actually get the A-Listers to do some charity work and be less mean to others. I got into a sort of on again off again relationship with someone, you'd freak out to learn who." He gave a sad chuckle. "The new Dumpty Humpty album released a few weeks ago and I got concert tickets, it won't be the same without you two but… I heard that this one would be pretty cool. I wish you guys where here to enjoy it with me. Tucker by the way, you'll be pleased to know that Veronica is doing well; she's still functioning as if she's brand new but I think she misses you and I know you miss her too so I'm giving her back to you. Sam…"

He left it hanging there, he didn't complete the sentence. After all this time he still couldn't.

He placed a rose on the grave of his best friend, Tucker. Holding the PDA he let his ecto energy surround it and it burned in the usual ghostly green before turning into a gold colour and flying down into the grave.

He placed a rose on the grave of his best friend Sam. This rose however was different from the others; it was a rare purple rose with a note attached.

"A one of a kind for a one of a kind." He muttered as he stared.

For what seemed like hours he stared at the graves not even bothering to do anything about his tears.

He smiled sadly.

"Jack Fenton, the Goofy Inventor, Maddie Fenton, the Heroic Scientist, Jazz Fenton, the Intelligent Socialite, Tucker Foley, the Flirty Geek, Sam Manson, the True Goth." Danny said as the flood gates opened and every good memory washed through his mind. "I miss you all, and I'll be back later to talk again… but first…"

The teen was quick to turn around and put up an ecto shield as a blast collided with it.

"You've improved whelp."

"What would have happened if you hit the graves?" a cocky smirk appeared on Danny's face.

"I knew you wouldn't allow that." Skulker said. "Be glad that I waited for you to finish. But now I would like to join you with your family."

"You never learn." Danny said as his eyes began to glow green. "See ya guys, I just have to take out this idiot. I'm Goin Ghost!"

The familiar twin white halos appeared around his waist and travelled up and down his body changing him from Fenton to Phantom.

As Phantom he now had snow white hair, still in the same style as his human forms, and glowing toxic green eyes. He wore a large form fitting long black top that only had one sleeve on the right while his left arm was bare. The top had deep vertical slits in the bottom at the front, sides and back alongside white lining on the edges. On his bare left arm however there were glowing green markings. He wore black pants that were complimented with a pair of white boots. Around his waist he wore an emerald green belt and as a result of the long top the parts with the slits were on the underside of the belt. On his arm with the sleeve he had a silver crystalline gauntlet and glove alongside his forearm and finally to complete the look he had his iconic DP logo on his chest.

Phantom grinned to Skulker.

"Alright Skulker, both of us are ghosts so we both know to respect the dead." Phantom said. "Let's take this battle away from the place where the dead rest."

"I couldn't agree more Whelp." Skulker said as his Jetpack appeared on his back.

Phantom then shot into the air prompting the hunter to follow after. Despite the day he still had a grin on his face at the rush of a ghost battle. He had long since accepted what had happened to his family and sure it was sad that he'd never be able to embrace life with them again but he knew that they wouldn't want him to hold onto those negative emotions.

They would have wanted Danny to live his life to the fullest and move on from their deaths. And that's what he did; he didn't allow himself to be completely tied down by his emotions. He allowed himself to enjoy the thrill of laughter and happiness. It would be an insult to the memory of his family and friends to remain in a state of morning and depression so he simply enjoyed life for them. Even today he would enjoy life and all aspects of it.

Phantom made an excellent display of his prowess as he avoided a lot of Skulker's attacks.

"You've improved whelp. I'm impressed." Skulker commented as he continued to fire his guns at the hero.

"Aw thanks metal head." Phantom taunted. "But my dodging skills aren't the only thing I improved upon."

"Is that so?" Skulker asked as he replaced his guns with a mean looking ecto sword. "Let's test that theory."

The mechanical ghost then dashed towards the teen hero with his blade drawn. Phantom simply smirked and made no effort to dodge. With a mighty swing of his blade, Skulker was surprised to see that he made contact. However what happened next was far more surprising.

Instead of the sound of flesh tearing and the sight of the toxic blood like ectoplasm, cracks appeared where the blade it. The crack's spread across Phantom's body almost as if volcanic pressure was building bellow his skin.

Phantom then exploded in a flash of green light and when Skulker regained his composure he was surprised to find himself captured in a strong net.

"Game set and match." Phantom said with a grin as he pulled out the Fenton Thermos.

"Good job whelp." Skulker said. "It seems I need a new strategy. Next time your pelt will be mine."

In truth the hunter ghost wasn't entirely sure he even wanted to capture his long time adversary anymore. Battling him was more out of sport than anything else and Skulker found it hard to imaging hunting any other prey than this one. Sure he could capture any other ghost or animal out there but Danny Phantom, the one who had eluded him for four years, was the one he could not catch and probably never would. Danny Phantom was a rival not an enemy one that Skulker respected.

"Yeah maybe next time iron hide." Phantom said with a laugh. "I'll be waiting."

He uncapped his Fenton Thermos and watched as the familiar blue vortex sucked Skulker in.

With a satisfied smile the teen ghost hero flew back down to the ground before he changed back into Fenton in a secure location.

Knowing he still had quite a bit of time before lunch, Danny decided to walk around and find something of interest. Sure he had been living in Amity Park for 18 years and knew pretty much everything about the town he still knew that things never remained the same and there was bound to be something new in the town.

Turns out he was right as he walked he noticed a whole bunch of moving vans parked in front of a pretty big house. It took a second to realise people were moving into Sam's old house that had been vacated for about three years.

After Sam's death the Manson parents, strangely enough, didn't blame Danny or his family. As it turned out a few days prior they had finally come to accept Sam's personality and her friendship with Danny and additionally his family. After Sam died however they did go into a sort of state of depression and after ensuring that Danny was alright they moved out of Amity Park. Probably the memories of the town brought back too many painful memories of their late daughter and probably reminded them that they hadn't been the best of parents.

By the looks of things now it seemed like they had finally sold their house and there was another rich family coming to live here… or they could have decided to come back. Either way it was good to see Sam's old house regaining some life after all this time.

Had Danny been paying attention to what was in front of him and not the various moving vans and house he wouldn't have bumped into someone and fell onto the ground. Even after four years of being a hero and training turns out he was still clumsy.

"Sorry are you okay?"

He knew that voice. Looking up Danny was saw a pair of eyes shaded in a rare colour. Eyes he recognised and would always recognise.

"Sam?"

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

 **Dani: Wait what?**

 **Shadow: You're surprised to see Sam again?**

 **Dani: No. What was Danny doing with Ember?**

 **Shadow: *Face palms***

 **Dani: I'm kidding. But seriously isn't Sam dead?**

 **Shadow: Who knows?**

 **Dani: But she was caught in the midst of an explosion.**

 **Shadow: Yes she was and you melted into goop. Danny was in the middle of a dimensional rupture while being struck by thousands of electric volts.**

 **Dani: … So what will happen next? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**


	2. Chapter 2: Sam?

Chapter 2: Sam?

 **Shadow: Welcome back readers and Mortals alike to Tri-Phantom. Before we can continue with the story we need a brief recap.**

 **Dani: Last time we learned that it had been 3 years since the death of the Fentons, Sam, Tucker and Mr Lancer. It was also the anniversary of their death in the chapter. We saw how Danny's life had changed slightly because of the death of his family including him moving in with Carol Carter. During the day Danny went to the mall to buy a few supplies before he headed to the cemetery to pay his respects. After that he was intercepted by Skulker and simply proceeded to kick his butt. After that Danny decided to take a casual stroll around town and to his surprise he ran into the thought to be disseised Sam Manson.**

 **Shadow: Now we can finally get some answers about the last chapter.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

"Sam?"

The girl in front of him had long jet black hair and ultra violet eyes filled with intelligence, rebellion and a boredom of life that simply couldn't be replicated. Around her eyes she had black eyeliner that only increased the intensity of her eyes. She wore a black shirt that featured some heavy metal punk rock band that Danny didn't know. The shirt also happened to hug her new voluptuous body. With her shirt she had a dark purple hoodie with what looked like vampire symbols. She also wore a denim black skirt with a chain attached to the waist alongside a pair of black leggings that were stylishly ripped. Finally to complete her look she had black knee length combat boots that had steel tipped toes.

Although she was clearly older than the Sam he had known she still looked exactly like her. Danny knew those piercing purple stars entrapped within her sockets anywhere. Her stance was also the same; everything about her was the same.

"Do I know you?" she asked.

A wash of negative emotions flooded him. That voice also completely familiar but the words… the words brought a sense of pain as if the past 11 years of friendship were nothing now. He was positive this was Sam Manson… but then again he saw her die in a fiery blaze… maybe she was someone with a striking resemblance to his late friend. That what the logical part of his mind said… but the rest wanted… needed to believe in the possibility that this was Sam Manson.

"Sam?" he asked again. "Aren't you Samantha Manson?"

"Yeah I am." Sam answered suspiciously.

"Then don't you remember me?" Danny asked a tad bit of desperation entering his voice. "Danny Fenton, one of your long-time friends."

A brief look of remembrance passed over Sam's face before it was replaced with a down cast expression.

Before she could reply she cringed as she heard her mother call.

"Oh Sammykins, where've you run off to?"

Danny then noticed the overly extravagant woman who had formerly despised him standing by the house looking for her daughter. The woman then turned and saw him and Sam and gave a warm smile. It was still weird to see Pamela Manson smile towards him.

"Ahh Samantha I see you've been reintroduced to Danny Fenton." Pamela said as she walked over.

"Yeah, I just met him." Sam muttered.

"Uh hi Ms Manson…" Danny said while unsure of what to really say.

"I hoped seeing him would jog your memories." Pamela said with a small sad smile to her daughter. "I assume Samantha has told you about her amnesia?"

"You have amnesia?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, after an accident about three years ago I wound up with Amnesia." Sam said.

Danny looked down as tears began to collect in his eyes. In truth this was the first time in two years that he felt like crying. Why did he have these emotions? He blamed himself, if he hadn't just stolen those test answers… then Sam would be fine, she'd still have all her memories. Not only that his family would also be here and Tucker… and Lancer.

Sam noticed his down cast expression, and although she didn't know much she could just tell somehow that the boy in front of her blamed himself for what happened to her. She didn't know how she knew but she knew what he was thinking, she knew that he put this entire situation as his.

It seemed her mother had noticed too and acted quickly.

"Danny would you like to stay for lunch." Pamela offered quickly. "It would give you and Sammykins time to catch up."

Two parts of Danny's mind roared in his head, both of them saying no but for different reasons. The logical side, one rarely ignored by Danny, was claiming that this had to be some trick or mind game. It said that there was no way Sam could have survived the explosion and even if she did, there was no way her body would be as perfect as it was now. The emotional side, one Danny was consistently clueless about, was claiming that this was Sam in front of him but said no under the belief that if Danny stayed too close to his goth friend she would get hurt again.

He was about to decline but it seemed fate had other plans.

"I'm not taking no for an answer young man." Pamela said.

Danny then chuckled nervously as if forgetting his new modern persona as a confident young man.

"Okay, I guess I wouldn't mind." He said. "I just have to call home and say that I'll be here for lunch."

"Perfect." The Perky Polly of a woman said before walking off.

Danny sighed internally still wondering how he had managed to get on the Manson's good side just over three years ago.

"Sorry about my mom, she's a very… assertive person." Sam muttered.

"Yeah it seems the past three years haven't changed her at all." Danny commented dryly.

"She seemed really excited about the two of us meeting." Sam said.

"Yeah believe it or not we used to be best friends before…"

He quieted down but Sam could immediately tell what he was thinking.

"Hey whatever happened three years ago wasn't your fault." Sam said. "I may not remember what happened but I can assure you it wasn't your fault."

Danny looked down in shame. Despite her words he knew it was his fault. She was probably under the belief that he had lead her close to the 'accident' not been the cause of it.

This train of thought actually led him to another thought. Sam didn't remember Danny Phantom or that he was the elusive ghostly hero. She didn't know that she designed his logo or helped him battle countless ghosts. Quite frankly she didn't know him anymore. Even if they managed to become friends again… that was 11 years of friendship gone.

The tower they had been constructing had been demolished and there wasn't even a foundation to get the building back to where it used to be. There was only a memory of what once was and an illusion as to what could have been, only remembered by one of the architects and the very force that that demolished the work.

"You're really taking this thing hard aren't you?"

"Yeah… sorry. It's just I thought you were dead because of something stupid that I did." Danny said. "And now three years later on the anniversary of that day I discover that you've been alive this whole time, but you lost your memory… which is like losing your identity."

Looking at her face Danny had to supress a laugh at her bewildered expression.

"Three years ago today?" Sam asked. "Are you serious?"

Unfortunately Danny couldn't hold it in and burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked irritably as she hit Danny in the arm.

"Sorry… it's just I have never seen you look so shocked. You've always either got your disapproving scowl or a rebellious smirk or your usual calm and collected look." Danny said though his laughter. "Seeing you like this is just so rare that I can't help it."

The black haired girl rolled her eyes at the antics of the raven haired boy.

"As I was saying. Coincidentally I woke up from my coma two years ago today." Sam said.

"You were in a comma for a year?" Danny deadpanned. "I'm sorry… but I guess the type of accident would cause a coma for that long."

The two stood in an awkward silence after that, unsure of what to say or do.

"Wanna come in." Sam asked eventually

"Uh sure why not." Danny said nervously.

This time it was Sam's turn to chuckle.

"You sound very nervous. Are you like this all the time?" she asked.

"What no." Danny stammered. "I mean sure I used to be but for the past year and a half I've been a confident teen."

"So I'm making you nervous?" Sam asked with an unfamiliar teasing smirk.

That was the first indication. The first thing necessary to snap Danny out of the small daze he was in. That teasing smirk, that wasn't something Sam did, ever. It was at that moment that he noted that Sam didn't force her mother to say to Sam but seemed content to be called Samantha. She hated that name. These simple actions allowed Danny to begin hearing the voices that pounded in his head and at that moment that when he felt it. Doubt.

Was this girl in front of him the real Sam Manson.

How could she be? How could she, a normal human, walk away from an explosion when she was strapped right to the bomb. How could she walk away and still look like she did now? It wasn't possible. However at the same time how could a person exist between life and death? That was also impossible yet here he was a Human ghost hybrid.

At the same time another part of his brain did argue that this was Sam Manson. That by some miracle she had returned.

For the current moment however he would to continue to act as if he had no suspicions. That would allow him to investigate without suspicions falling onto him.

Danny followed after her and made sure to watch her every action. For the most part it seemed that she was the same in terms of physicality. She had the same stance and the same walk so not much difference there.

When they walked into the house he also noticed that there was basically no difference within the house and he noticed Sam's cringe upon looking at her home alongside the sigh of disgust.

"You don't look like you like this house much." Danny commented.

"No the house is fine." Sam replied. "It's just… my mom has a really uncomfortable home decorating style."

"I like your choice of words." Danny said with a chuckle. "They sound almost like what you said a few years ago."

"Almost?" Sam asked. "What did I say then."

"You said and I quote, 'My mom has a very disgusting home decorating style. I want to puke whenever I walk in here.' End Quote." Danny said.

Sam paused for a second.

"Wow I must have been extreme before." Sam noted. "I hope I didn't give my parents too much of a hard time."

Danny froze and stared at the jet black haired girl with his jaw agape. However because he was walking behind Sam she didn't notice him stopping. Shaking off his confusion Danny quickly followed after her.

Instead of revealing that she was a rebel hell bent on revolutionising the world he took a different approach.

"So you clearly don't like the flashy stuff like your parents. What are you interested in?"

He could guess the answer. Anyone who knew Samantha Manson could guess the answer. Anyone with eyes could guess the answer.

"My god you're clueless." Sam spoke before she turned and gestured to her clothes. "Isn't it obvious?"

However after saying that she broke into a fit of laughter because of the face Danny was pulling at being called 'clueless.'

"Three years I haven't been called clueless." He muttered under his breath. "And now it's back. And heck I still don't know why you guys originally called me Clueless One."

Turns out saying 'Clueless One' was even more of a mistake as Sam continued to laugh at the poor boy.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up." Danny muttered dryly with a role of his eyes.

Unknown to the two teens Pamela stood in the entrance watching with an amused smile. She was unsure whether Sam being here would help bring her memories back but she was glad that she had re run into Danny. Maybe her daughter might not return to who she used to be but that doesn't mean that she couldn't enjoy the new life she could have.

~00000~

Within a few minutes lunch had been served and the Mansons and Danny enjoyed it while engaging in some casual conversation. Danny was able to keep suspicions on himself low as he watched the family interactions trying to determine if there was anything else different. It wasn't necessarily easy to spot any differences but he had this itch to find out the truth.

However it seemed that some of the truth he searched for came quickly.

"Danny…" Jeremy Manson began, "I assume you're curious about how all this is possible right now."

Danny froze, unsure what to say.

"Dad…" Sam said with an uneasy tone. "I'm not sure he wants to know this."

"No Samantha, he has every right to know." Pamela said.

Danny remained unsure what to say it felt like he swam in a pool of tension and mystery, a pool that would only see some clarity today.

"Daniel," Jeremy began using his full name to further create a sense of discomfort. "After the Nasty Burger explosion you were in state of shock for two weeks. Within those two weeks we found Samantha buried beneath the rubble. We were amazed to find out she was still alive. But she was dying and would die quickly. We knew a place where she could be taken for her to stand a chance of her life being saved. This facility focused on genetics and building bio matter. They used this bio matter to heal Samantha and bring her back to us. The procedure took a total of one year. We didn't tell you because we didn't want to let you think that there was a chance she could come back. In truth there was only a 1 percent chance of her living. But she did but with the cost of her losing all her memory. And for that reason it took two years to get her used to life again after being in a state like death for so long."

A heavy silence hung over the room. Not even nature made a sound as the only thing that filled the space was nothing. Perhaps it really was too soon to reveal this information. Perhaps Danny wasn't ready to hear it.

He stood from his seat, his raven black hair hiding his eyes.

He walked, no one made any indication to stop him. Instead of leaving however her walked to Sam.

"Danny?" her voice pierced the silence as she stood to look at him.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in to a tight embrace. She could feel his tears and his emotion. However there was a smile on his face. His icy blue eyes shone with vibrancy and caused her ultra violet eyes to adopt a similar vibrancy.

"One percent." Danny finally spoke with a big grin. "Way to go Sam. Way to keep on resisting. Most would give up with such a low chance but you pushed on through. You're so strong and I admire you for that."

Sam returned the smile while in the back of her mind she saw a 7 year old girl say that last line to a 7 year old boy who sat in a sandbox.

~00000~

It had been an hour and at this time Danny had to go. So far this had easily been one of his favourite days this year.

"So it was fun re-meeting you." Sam said.

Despite having no memories of him, she still felt like there was a possibility for their friendship to regrow.

"Yeah it was." Danny said. "Maybe we can hang out again later on."

"I'd like that." Sam said.

"Awesome." Danny said. "See ya Sam."

"Bye Danny." Sam said.

With that the raven haired teen began to walk away from the house. However as he did he noticed a man walking up the driveway. And what he immediately noted was the logo on the briefcase he held.

The man was a therapist/psychologist who worked for some high end therapy company. Why would a therapist be coming to the Manson household unless…

"Ahh hello Samantha, are you ready for your session?"

"Yeah Doc. Come in."

Danny had been out of the normal hearing range but he still heard it as a result of his enhanced senses.

"She must still be recovering." He noted.

~00000~

It was only the evening when he got home as he had decided to continue walking around and ended up taking his time to get home. However to say he was home was a bit of a stretch as he was just a street away from his house.

His mind was a whir as he thought about quite a few things, he thought about Sam amongst other topics in his life. Unfortunately his thoughts were cut off by an earth quake and the usual blue wisp of cold air that escaped his mouth.

Acting immediately he back flipped onto the railing of one of the nearby buildings as green vines shot from the ground towards him. Danny jumped from the railing, in the form of a forward flip, while using an ecto covered fist to cut through the vines that followed him.

"Ha you'll have to do better than that Undergrowth." Danny taunted.

"Do I look like Undergrowth to you?!"

Before Danny could act in surprise more vines shot at him, only difference was that these ones were black like death with a purple glow.

Danny jumped to avoid the attack again and while in mid-air he turned into Phantom. However his new form didn't faze the attacker as they sent more vines, only with a purple ecto blast of their own along with. He avoided the vines but the blast hit him and sent him flying back.

When he looked up his eyes widened.

"Sam?"

"You did this to me Danny. If you hadn't stolen those stupid test answers I wouldn't be the freak that I am today!" she yelled as she sent more razor sharp vines in his direction.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

 **Dani: Wait what? It can't be over. There are so many unanswered questions!**

 **Shadow: Quit your whining. Readers love cliff-hangers. And unanswered questions bring readers back to the story.**

 **Dani: Okay I guess… but all I want to know is why Sam is trying to kill Danny.**

 **Shadow: I think it's obvious. She blames him.**

 **Dani: Okay then better question, when she met Danny, she had no indication that she knew him. Now she's blaming him for the past that she has no memory of. What's up with that?**

 **Shadow: Sorry I'm not allowed to disclose that information.**

 **Dani: Aww. So what will happen next? What questions will be answered in the next chapter and what questions will arise? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**


	3. Chapter 3: MPD

Chapter 3: MPD

 **Shadow: Welcome back readers and mortals alike to Tri-Phantom. However before we can continue we need a brief recap.**

 **Dani: Last time Danny ran into Sam only to learn that she was riddled with Amnesia making her forget everything pre Nasty Burger Explosion. Danny was invited to lunch by Pamela Manson allowing Danny and Sam to talk more. While they chatted Danny came to realise that Sam was different while similar at the same time. Danny also learned how she survived the explosion and as a result he hugged her for being strong enough to survive. Later he left, only to notice a psychologist beginning an appointment with Sam. When he got home later, he was attacked by an unknown assailant who was revealed to be Sam. Now we can finally find out what the heck is going on with her.**

 **Shadow: You really want to know that badly.**

 **Dani: Yes this is the biggest mystery in my fanfiction history.**

 **Shadow: Bigger than who your mother is?**

 **Dani: Meh, just look for Danny's love interest in the story and boom you have my mother. Actually I'm not sure whether that's lazy ass writing or a major coincidence on my part.**

 **Shadow: You're getting off topic, brat. Now we can continue with the story.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

"Sam?"

"You did this to me Danny. If you hadn't stolen those stupid test answers I wouldn't be the freak that I am today!" she yelled as she sent more razor sharp vines in his direction.

Had it not been for his enhanced senses and reaction time, Phantom would have been skewered by the vines. As a result he was quick to dodge and fly away to the safety of the air where he got a better look at his female attacker. And this look confirmed it; this girl was Sam with a slight look variation.

Her hair was dark purple and her eyes were toxic green, both of which seemed to fit with her pale ghost like skin. She wore a very revealing outfit that didn't leave much of her buxom body to the imagination. She had a purple body suit that hugged her form nicely with a green top and mini skirt that seemed to be woven from dark green vines and thorns. She also wore black elbow length gloves that also seemed to be formed from black thorns and black and purple high heeled knee length boots. On her chest was a purple rose with a black S seemingly burned into it. To complete her look were vines that acted as additional legs that held her up in the air.

"Sam what happened to you?" Phantom asked.

"What happened?" She yelled angrily. "You happened! You're the reason I'm like this! You turned me into this freak!"

Purple energy flared up around her as her emotions affected her powers before she shot a beam of concentrated purple ecto energy right at Phantom but he created an ecto shield to block the attack. However it seemed that Phantom underestimated the power of the girl in front of him as the attack pierced his shield with ease and still hit him with enough force to send him flying in the opposite direction.

It seemed the purple haired ghost girl wasn't anywhere near complete as she flew towards him at full tilt and aimed her fists at him. To his surprise and horror black thorns shot from her glove. Phantom didn't even need to touch them to know they were sharp as hell and if they hit him, he would be torn to shreds.

Acting quickly the white haired ghost boy teleported out of the path and appeared behind the raging female ghost before taking a moment to breath. He could immediately tell that Sam was a lot like him, her emotions gave her powers fuel and in her enraged state she was powerful.

"Sam, stop this." Phantom said. "Let's talk this out and…"

"Don't call me that!" she snapped before using her power to deliver a mean backhand to Danny. "My name is Moonseed."

"Moonseed? Like the poisonous plant Moonseed?" Phantom asked.

Sam- Moonseed- didn't respond. She only raised her hands and fired another blast at her enemy. However knowing the amount of power she possessed Phantom made a conscious effort to dodge it this time. However it seemed that luck wasn't on his side as the blast immediately curved in the air and hit him in the back causing him to yell out in pain.

Moonseed then sent plants towards Phantom that wrapped him up and began squeezing him tightly. Phantom then noted that Moonseed, unlike other villains he had faced, wasn't wasting time. She wasn't giving some cliché monologue, or asking 'any last words.' She was going straight for the kill and had every intent to kill. So to preserve his life he quickly froze the vines surrounding him and shattered them before flying away from the vines.

"I don't want to hurt you Sam." Phantom said.

"I told you, my name is Moonseed!" Moonseed resorted angrily. "And I don't care whether you fight back or not. You'll end up dead for everything you put me through."

The purple haired ghost girl began to charge up her concentrated ecto energy however midway through the build-up of her attack she immediately stopped and screamed out in pain causing her vines to react widely.

To Phantom's surprise the plants began to become brown and die. And not only her plants were affected, all the plants in the immediate area lost life. At the same time a rosy red halo appeared around her waist and split transforming her back into the Sam Manson that Danny had seen earlier that day.

It seemed that transforming back into human made Sam lose all her powers and as a result she fell down to the ground as a scream ripped from her throat.

Phantom acted quickly and dashed down and caught her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Where am I? How did I get here?" Sam asked in a very uncharacteristic panicked tone.

"Don't you have any memories of what happened?" Phantom asked.

"What happened?" Sam asked. "Better yet who are you and how are you doing that?"

She was panicking and Phantom could tell that somehow she no recollection of her few minutes as Moonseed. Acting quickly he placed his hand on her forehead and she immediately drifted off to sleep. Phantom's eyes then glowed blue as he looked at her and to his surprise he couldn't find any trace of her ghost side. Knowing that there was something he had to figure out he immediately flew the unconscious girl over to her house before laying her down in her bed.

As quickly as he arrived he left, shooting out to find a place where he could find answers all while his mind was chanting " _I knew it was too good to be true."_

~00000~

Certain sections in the Ghost Zone could be described as having only one or two seasons during the year and very rarely would that change. These areas included places like The Far Frozen, where it remained in constant winter and the Scorch Isles where it remained in constant summer. As a result it was quite odd when a sudden cold front hit Undergrowth's Grove, an area that usually lived in spring and summer seasons.

The ghost master of plants immediately picked up on the decrease in temperature however before he could go and investigate there was the sound of a sonic boom before a blur rocketed into the area which could be called Undergrowth's lower torso. Immediately after the attack to his torso an upward force acted on the plant ghost, effectively uprooting him from the ground and sending him into the air.

Within a few seconds Undergrowth crashed into something solid, however the cold surface and lack of any physical earth made undergrowth realise that he had been pushed into a massive block of ice. As a result, his power to defend himself was greatly nullified. It seemed his assailant realised this as shockwaves of cold energy were created all over Undergrowth's body as the assailant gave strong shockwave generating punches. He could feel the raw emotion behind each punch

"What game are you playing Undergrowth?!"

The ghost was finally able to see his attacker and he was surprised to see Danny Phantom at least until his mind connected the dots.

"Phantom. You dare attack me in my home?" Undergrowth bellowed in rage.

Phantom, not in the mood went in for another punch; however Undergrowth was prepared this time. Despite not being connected to the ground he still had control over all his body and when the punch came, Undergrowth was quick to make a hole in his body before retaliating with his own attack. But Phantom caught the attack and in a move that could almost be called brutal, he ripped off the arm of the plant ghost and before using said arm to smack the ghost across the face.

Undergrowth growled in pain and decided to act quickly knowing that if he faltered slightly Phantom would be his end.

"You're here about my wonderful caretaker aren't you?" Undergrowth spoke causing Phantom to halt his onslaught. "It must burn knowing that your actions caused her to be reborn as one of your enemies."

"Shut up!" Phantom yelled.

"You're becoming defensive child. So you must still be struggling within that head of yours." Undergrowth spoke. "You know that everything that happened to her is your fault, but you're denying it."

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Phantom yelled as his emotions caused his power to skyrocket. Next thing he knew he was seeing red as a blast of red energy shot out from his eyes and into Undergrowth's torso causing a hard substance to grow around him before it cooled down to a normal green colour.

Undergrowth yelled out in pain as he suddenly found himself trapped within the attack. He could immediately tell that this was bad as in the heat of Phantom's rising emotions he had learned a new ability and that ability gave him the power to turn his ectoplasmic energy into a physical substance. A power thought almost impossible but here the boy wielded it. He knew he had to act quickly or the boy might just destroy him in his anger.

He was quickly losing power as a result of not being connected to the ground and as a result this move could be highly risky. Undergrowth then focused on his energy and began to expand as much of it as he could outward.

Phantom could immediately feel the influx of power but he could also tell this wasn't an attack. This was something different, it felt more like a… a homing beacon.

Phantom acted quickly and moved out of the way, and barley missed a high power ecto blast hitting into the place where he once stood. Phantom noted that he seemed to be at low power, probably from his new power that had just emerged. But the good news was that he was in the Ghost Zone so his power was refuelling at a quicker pace. However that wasn't what he was focused on. What he focused on was the location of where the attack flew in from but he couldn't see anyone in that direction, not even with his enhanced sense of sight. Heck he couldn't even detect another ghostly presence within the vicinity. However in one second that changed as he detected another source of energy flying towards the two of them at a high speed. However this one felt different from an attack. The energy, instead of hitting him, hit Undergrowth and a portal appeared that sucked him in to another location.

Phantom growled when he noticed that Undergrowth had escaped and he began to think of all the possible places he could have escaped to.

"Oh no Sam!" Phantom said before taking off back to the human world.

Despite have little energy he pushed himself as he flew back to the ghost portal. His speed was slower but he never faltered knowing he had to get to Sam.

Within a few minutes he reached his home world and within a few more he reached Sam's house. However upon reaching her garden his movements immediately became a lot more sluggish. He also felt a light stinging sensation that tickled along his skin that was almost painful. He shouldn't be feeling like this because of his loss in power. He lost some sure but not this much.

Phantom slowly descended until he crashed/phased into Sam's room where he saw the source of his new fatigue. In her room were a few familiar looking roses. Blood Blossoms. They were small and in a small quantity so not enough to be lethal but just being in their presence made the ghostly hero feel so sick and in pain. But in this state of pain his mind was still clear enough to look forward and see Sam lying on her bed sleeping peacefully.

Wait What?

That wasn't possible. He saw her with ghost powers but she wasn't affected in the slightest at the presence of the Blood Blossoms. How? How was this happening? At this point all Phantom could feel was confusion. There were too many mysteries and too many empty connections.

With the pain induced from the Blood Blossoms, the fatigue of using so much power and the confusion running through his mind he didn't seem aware of his surroundings and he never noticed when another figure entered the room. It was only until the Blood Blossoms were put into a concealment box did he become aware of everything around him and too his surprise Pamela Manson stood in the room looking at him.

He didn't know what to expect, shock, fear, surprise, anger, accusation. He didn't see any of that, only guilt.

She walked over to him and helped him up and at the same time she couldn't bring herself to look into his eye. Why? Why was Pamela Manson acting like she had done something wrong.

"We need to talk." She spoke quietly trying not to wake Sam.

~00000~

Phantom sat down in the kitchen as Pamela gave him a cup of tea. In all his days as Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom he had never seen this woman make her own tea… much less offer it to others. But here she was offering him a cup of tea.

Phantom not wanting to be rude took a sip of the tea and surprisingly felt a lot better.

"You should drink that all up." Pamela said. "This tea combines medicines to help halfas like you."

Phantom froze over and stared at her.

"Yes, Daniel I know you're a Halfa." Pamela spoke. "I've known since Samantha began exhibiting her powers. So you don't have to remain the way you are now. You can change back."

For what felt like an eternity Danny just sat there staring but in truth it was only a few seconds after which he snapped back to reality and transformed back into his human form.

"Ms Manson… If you don't mind me asking? What's going on here?" Danny spoke as soon as he was human again.

"There are so many places to begin." Pamela said with a sigh. "But I guess the best place to begin is with Sammykins' condition. Shortly after she awoke from the coma we learned that she had MPD, Multiple Personality Disorder. Her first personality was the Samantha you met earlier today who is a lot nicer, friendlier and more positive. Her second personality is the one you're familiar with just with more violent properties. That one she calls Moonseed. And as Moonseed she retains all her memories and ghost powers."

Danny just listened unsure what to say.

"As for the Blood Blossoms…" Pamela continued, "they're implemented to hopefully subdue her ghostly side for the most part. Because of her new biology and powers she isn't as easily affected by the Blood Blossoms but the ectoplasm in her blood can still be supress to a small degree with the Blood Blossoms."

Danny nodded in understanding. This may seem like a lot to take in but he managed to listen and learn. And despite this answering some of his questions it still left some mystery inside him.

"Thanks for telling me this Ms Manson." Danny spoke after a moment of silence. "I'd like to just go home and think about all this."

"It's alright Danny." Pamela said. "You can stop by anytime you want."

With that Danny transformed and flew out of the house to think about everything that he had learned today.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

 **Shadow: So Multiple Personality Disorder and ghost powers. That doesn't sound all that good for Danny.**

 **Dani: No it doesn't but it does seem very interesting.**

 **Shadow: Yes it does. Readers by the way this chapter would have been longer but CA15 decided to cut it short and add more flames to this mystery in the next chapter.**

 **Dani: Really? So there's more to come?**

 **Shadow: A lot more mystery yes.**

 **Dani: Sweet. So what will happen next? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

"What happened to you?"

Undergrowth collapsed onto the ground as his regenerative healing abilities began to kick in.

"Phantom arrived after learning about my caretaker." Undergrowth gasped out. "He also exhibited new abilities and from his emotions causing him to attack with great power."

"Phantom did this?"

"This is problematic. Daniel seems to be growing in more power." Another voice said.

"Do you think we'll have to speed up our plans?"

"No. I want to see how the Little Badger has changed and I want to put him to the test." Plasmius spoke with a cruel smirk.

"What would you have us do?" Undergrowth asked.

"Desiree, send in Tucker. I believe Daniel would love meeting another former friend." Plasmius said.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

 **Dani: Wait What?**

 **Shadow: Did he just-?**

 **Dani: Oh My GOD!**

 **Shadow: Somebody get me a Mother F**king table to flip!**


	4. Chapter 4: Old Friends New Enemies

Chapter 4: Old Friends New Enemies

 **CyberActors15: Hello ladies and gentlemen CyberActors15 here to welcome you back to Tri-Phantom. Now it has been a bit of a while since I updated but now I am done with high school forever and always and hopefully I will be able to update my stories at a constant pace. However before we can continue with this story we need a brief recap.**

 **Dani: Last time Danny and Sam, I'm sorry Moonseed, had a fight where unlike the rest of Danny's enemies, Moonseed didn't hold back and went for the kill multiple times. The battle was cut short when Moonseed unintentionally turned back into Sam and Danny, unsure what to do, returned her home. Afterwards he flew off to the Ghost Zone and confronted Undergrowth about Sam's new powers. In the midst of that Danny developed a new ability which will be seen later on in the story. He lost Undergrowth and went back to check on Sam only to learn that her parents knew he was half ghost and to learn that Sam had Multiple Personality disorder.**

 **Shadow: You forgot something important.**

 **Dani: Oh yeah… FREAKING TUCKER is alive! Any chance you could explain that Mr Boss Man?**

 **CyberActors15: Nope, that would be telling and there would be no mystery in the story anymore.**

 **Dani: Great I have to wait more.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

You'd think after the day he just had he'd have passed out from exhaustion and slept like a baby, but Danny just couldn't sleep. His mind was a constant whir of thoughts as memories of the day buzzed through his mind. All he could do was lay on his bed and stare at the ceiling in the silence and darkness of his room. Not that it bothered him of course; his enhanced senses allowed him to see his room as if it were day and hear the sounds of the outside world clearly.

What bothered him however was the revelation about Sam. In his past 4 years in this business he thought he had seen it all, but someone coming back to life… that's gotta be the strangest. Ironic isn't it. He works with and against ghosts and is even half ghost himself, and the most surprising thing he sees is someone coming back from the dead… then again she wasn't really dead to begin with, just struggling on the smallest thread of life. But still, he had a hard time comprehending this. It was just too bizarre an occurrence for him to accept.

He reached over to his phone and grabbed it, he had to just get away from the crazy inconsistencies in his life and get to something normal. And with that he dialled the number.

"Hey, can I come over?"

~00000~

Had anyone else knocked on her door at this ungodly hour, Ember would have blasted them away, but this time she settled for an irritated scowl aimed at the direction of the halfa.

"Dipstick, didn't I tell you that **this** has to stay low and quiet?" Ember said. "Last night was fun and all but I have a rep to uphold and you showing up here won't help keep it intact."

Danny could only smile pathetically.

"Sorry, just had to get away." Danny said.

Ember sighed.

"You look horrible." She muttered. "Come on in. You better hope no one saw you come here."

"Much obliged." Danny said.

He floated in and paused for a second as he took note of Ember's home. Quite frankly this was the first time he had been in here as she usually came over to his place. And to his surprise the interior of her lair was simply a modest looking home that could be found by walking into the house of any random human. Granted she did have a few posters of musicians and one or two guitars placed on display, but that was it.

"What did you expect me to live in a tour bus?" Ember asked with a small smirk.

"In a concert hall actually." Danny commented.

"You wouldn't be the first." Ember said before sitting on the couch. "So what's going on Baby-pop?"

Danny sat down in the chair facing the couch and had to resist the urge not stare at the sensual form in her bathrobe, seriously who knew white was such a good colour on her. He shook his head and immediately began to think of what a good starting point was.

"First you know today's the anniversary of the accident right?" Danny began.

"Yeah."

"Well after paying my respect and some good exercise I was walking around town and…" Danny paused.

"What happened?"

Silence

"What happened dipstick?"

He still didn't speak.

"Danny, talk to me." Ember said.

"Turns out there were more survivors than one." Danny said. "And Sam is still alive."

He proceeded to tell her what happened when he met her, how he learned she had amnesia, learned she had powers and had multiple personality disorder. And throughout Ember only listened, it was all she could do now.

"Wow, that's some tale." Ember muttered. "I can't even pretend to know just how you must feel right about now. But I guess Undergrowth is your only option on trying to help the goth girl."

"Yeah I already tried facing him." Danny said. "I'd going to have to face him again."

"And it might do you good to learn how to control that new power of yours." Ember added.

Danny chuckled.

"Yeah I wouldn't want to run out of power in a fight again."

Despite his almost jokey tone, Ember could tell that he was just putting on a brave face for himself. She stood and walked over to him before sitting on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a kiss.

"Don't let yourself get down Dipstick. Trust me it's not good for your skin." She said.

"Thanks Ember."

"That doesn't sound happy dipstick. But I know how to boost your spirits." Ember said with a sly smile.

~00000~

"Gotta say dipstick you're good."

"But you're still gonna want me gone before daybreak."

"You know the rules baby-pop. To be with me we can't let anyone know."

"Most of the time it seems you're only with me for my body." Danny muttered dryly. "If not, you'd probably be chill with the world knowing about us."

Ember laughed and moved so that she was on top of him.

"What if I am only with you for your body?" She asked with a sly smirk. "I am a diva after all."

"If that were true, you wouldn't have helped me when I was down." Danny retorted with a laugh.

"Please. If those human girls saw what you actually looked like, they would do the same things I would." Ember said.

"Yeah right. You may not want to admit it but there is that good inside you that makes you above those girls who just date guys for their bodies." Danny said.

Ember was about to reply but an explosion that rattled her home stopped her.

"What the hell?!" she exclaimed before another explosion went off.

Danny acted quickly and grabbed her and rolled her off the bed just as a ghost ray flew through the fall and hit into the very bed they were just on.

"Where are you Danny."

Danny froze in recognition and before he could think further a single ghost walked into the room. The new comer had toxic green skin, red eyes and black hair braided in dreadlocks. He wore long orange and red robes with no sleeves and with black pants underneath, that were marked with magic symbols, and black boots. He also had two arms that seemed to be made of metal and advanced circuitry. Across his torso, he had two diagonal metal straps that looked similar to utility belts. In the centre of his chest was a symbol that looked like a magic rune that consisted of a T and a W. To complete his look and Danny's suspicions, the ghost wore a pair of black rimmed glasses over his eyes.

"Miss me?"

The voice, his glasses, his posture, they all made it clear this had to be Tucker. Actually if not for the previous adventure when Tucker became Tucker Phantom, Danny wouldn't have recognised him. However one thing was clear this new form of his was as a result of getting power from Desiree. Because like Sam before, Tucker seemed to resemble his 'patron' ghost and had obviously been powered up with ectoplasmic magic.

"Tucker? What… how did this happen?"

"Warlock. That's my name now." Tucker said darkly. "And what do you think **dude**. You did this to me, and because of it I'm going to kill you."

"Hey Dipstick, who do you think you are breaking into my home like this?" Ember yelled.

Warlock didn't so much as look in her direction. He simply raised one of his mechanical arms and fired a quick blast of yellow ecto energy that hit Ember and knocked her into unconsciousness.

Phantom acting quickly grabbed her and teleported immediately, because he sure as hell wasn't going to leave her after an attack like that nor was he going to fight his best friend while naked.

He appeared just outside Ember's lair on a nearby island and watched as it exploded. Acting quickly he used his ectoplasm to cover up the ghost girl, put her comfortably and will his clothes back onto his body.

"Ember please be okay." He said.

"She'll be fine. I wouldn't hurt a beautiful girl while she's in the nude." Warlock spoke while floating above.

Classic Tucker, even when planning to kill superheroes he still had time to be his usual girl loving self. Heck Phantom was sure his nose was bleeding prior.

"Look Tuck I don't want to fight you." Phantom said.

"There are two things you need to know." Warlock said before all of a sudden appearing in front of Phantom and punching him into the air. "First, My name is Warlock!" He then appeared above him and sent another blast of yellow ecto energy into Phantom's body. "Second, I don't care if you fight or not, as long as you're dead by my feet."

Phantom was surprised at the raw display of power and he basically realised that Tucker was, like Sam, using his emotions to fuel his power into a destructive force. Not wasting any time Warlock shot towards Phantom and began sending powerful blasts of energy towards the ghost hero.

Phantom had to move quickly to avoid the attacks and considering he had yet to recover from his battle with Moonseed or his usage of power with Undergrowth, he was a tad bit sluggish. And as a result he got hit by his fair share of attacks and they were painful considering how much power Warlock was putting into his attacks.

Warlock teleported in front of Phantom's fleeing form and raised both his arms as they turned into machine guns. Not wanting to get shot Phantom was quick to raise an ecto shield and to his pleasure the shield held against the ammunition. Warlock didn't seem phased and instead changed tactics.

Phantom could only stare in fear as Warlock charged up lighting and fired it at him. And unfortunately his shield didn't hold against the attack and the energy flowed into his body causing him to yell out in pain. Memories of his first entrance into the ghost zone appeared into his mind as he felt this electric sensation for the first time.

"Killed and brought back by electricity. Killed by lightning." Warlock said darkly. "I love the irony."

Phantom continued to yell in pain as Warlock continued to discharge.

"Please stop!" he pleaded.

"Not in a million years dude." Warlock said. "This is what you deserve for turning me into this freak."

Phantom continued to struggle against the attack.

"No… Get AWAY!" he yelled as his ghostly wail erupted from his screams.

The lighting that was used to attack him dissipated and Warlock was knocked back. But Phantom didn't stop yet, he gradually reduced the power of his wail until it ended completely. He only glared at the ghost and in doing so noticed a certain pendant around his neck.

"Bastard." Warlock growled. "With that power you really are the monster that tried to kill me. You're only growing into that being."

Phantom looked only at his pendant and knew what he had to do and he knew he was losing power quickly, despite being in the Ghost Zone.

"No. I made a promise to you, Sam, Lancer and my family that I would never become Dan and I'm going to stick to that promise." Phantom said before he accessed as much power as he could and shot towards Warlock at inhuman speeds.

Acting quickly he made a massive snow ball that he used to freeze Warlock in place before he grabbed the pendant around his neck and pulled it off causing Warlock to yell out. A blue halo appeared around his waist and split transforming Warlock back into Tucker and by the looks of it he still looked the same as he did before the explosion, only taller and with burnt and ripped clothing. Meaning Tucker had been Warlock during the entire three years… maybe.

"Dipstick are you okay?" Ember asked as she floated up to him.

"Forget me what about you?" Phantom asked.

"I'm good, he only stunned me. You are the one who looks like he was just run over by a train." Ember said.

"I'm fine."

Lie of the year. But Ember knew that was all she was getting.

"What is that thing?" she asked.

"A device created to keep Halfa's in their ghost forms." Phantom said.

"Who would make something like that?" Ember asked.

Phantom remained quiet.

"Plasmius."

"Whoa where am I? Who or what are you two?"

It was Tucker. It seemed that he was like Sam. Phantom pinched his head and he immediately drifted off to sleep.

"I need your help." Danny said. "I need you to get me and Tucker to the human world. I used up too much power today and I won't be able to do much on my own."

"Okay baby-pop. Let me just get into some proper clothes." She said while gesturing as the fact that she was basically wearing unmanufactured ectoplasm.

~00000~

The last thing Angela and Maurice Foley were expecting was someone to come knocking on their door at 1 AM. When they opened the door they found Danny, a girl with suspiciously flaming hair, probably a ghost, and… Tucker.

"Hi Mr and Mrs Foley." Danny said tiredly. "We need to talk."

The two let Danny and Ember in, and they both took note of how tired Danny looked. However the thing they were most interested in was the boy who looked exactly like their late son.

"You might want to sit down for this." Danny instructed before he turned into Danny Phantom right in front of them.

He began telling them about the fact that Tucker had known about him being Danny Phantom since he became Danny Phantom and explained that this boy was in fact their son Tucker. He explained part of the story of how a ghost came from the future to ruin his life by trying to kill his family. After that he told them about Sam and her condition and explained that the same thing had most likely happened to Tucker.

Both older Foley's were silent, as was Ember. Quite frankly Danny also found the story hard to believe but regardless he spoke the truth because he knew it was necessary. To keep both Sam and Tucker and himself alive he had to expand the circle of people who knew his secret.

At the end he asked them to keep this to themselves and talk with the Mansons on how to handle their now half ghost son.

Angela simply broke down into tears for her baby boy… and for the two others who had been like second and third children to her. Maurice could only hug her and try to reassure her.

"We'll do everything we can to help in any way possible Danny." Maurice said.

"Thanks." Danny said.

He and Ember left shortly after that and simply walked towards Danny's home.

"So what now?" Ember asked.

Danny looked at the pendant in his hand.

"I'm going to have to track down Plasmius and find out what the hell is going on." Danny said.

"Alright." Ember said. "I understand that. But get some rest. You over exerted yourself today. First Skulker, then Sam, Then Undergrowth and then Tucker."

"Are you ordering me around now?" Danny asked with a small smile.

"No. I always order you around dipstick. I'm not a girl who asks. I'm a girl who takes and demands." Ember said. "Just like how I'm demanding you find me a place to stay temporarily because your best friend destroyed my lair."

"My place is always open." Danny said with a grin. "I'm sure Ms Carter won't mind."

"Your place sounds good." Ember noted. "I just hope you realise I'm still in control."

"Yeah the Fenton Thermos says otherwise." Danny chuckled.

Despite what had happened he was glad Ember was there. She could at least remind him that there was still some things worth enjoying in life.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

 **CyberActors15: And there was the fourth Chapter.**

 **Dani: Wow. I can't wait to see what happens with Plasmius.**

 **Shadow: Screw that I'm more interested to see what will happen when Phantom, Moonseed and Warlock cross paths.**

 **Dani: Is that all you care about? Three powerful beings, two of which are pissed off?**

 **Shadow: Yes. Power is everything and bring power together either something beautiful is created, like me, or something chaotic happens.**

 **CyberActors15: He's got a point there Dani.**

 **Dani: Whatever. So what will happen next time? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**


	5. Chapter 5: Mages and Fruitloops

Chapter 5: Mages and Fruitloops

 **Shadow: Welcome back readers and mortals alike to Tri-Phantom. However before we can continue we need a brief recap.**

 **Dani: Last time Danny was finding it hard to sleep so he decided to go over and chat with Ember. There he told her about what had happened with Sam and after she was able to console him, the two were attacked by Tucker or Warlock as he liked to be known in his ghost form. The battle was intense especially with Danny being low on power, but he was able to take Warlock down and revert him to human. Afterwards he took his friend back to his parents and revealed to his parents the same information that Sam's parents knew.**

 **Shadow: And now we get some more answers in this bloody story.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

"That sounds hectic."

"Yeah it is."

It had now been a day since Danny had faced off against Sam (Moonseed) and Tucker (Warlock) and luckily the last day didn't seem to have any ghost or halfa attacks. And Danny was glad for that as he was allowed to regenerate his power and think more on his resurrected friend situation. In his thought process he decided to reveal what had happened to Carol for any input she might have.

"I gotta say, it sounds like you're in quite the predicament." Carol said. "This can't be easy for you."

"It isn't." Danny said with a sigh.

"But I do have a suggestion. Why not use your parents' Ghost Catcher to separate their human and ghost forms and lock their evil sides in a Fenton Thermos?" Carol asked.

Danny shook his head.

"No that would basically kill them." He replied before noticing her expression of confusion. "Let me explain, when I became a halfa my DNA changed and the same thing happened to them. They're not just humans with ghost powers; they biologically became half human half ghost. Because of that they can no longer survive separated from their other half. They've been halfas for three years so their merge is basically permanent. Actually even if they had only been halfas for a day, removing their ghost forms would still be odd to them. Example being Tucker, when he got powers the first time."

"This isn't the first time?" Carol asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No. Long story short, Tucker got jealous and decided to wish for ghost powers and he became a halfa. I used the Ghost Catcher to remove the human from the ghost but there was a change in Tucker after that. At some moments he would start missing his ghost half and at other moments he would fall sick and need a small bit of ectoplasm to get better." Danny explained. "And when I went to visit his ghost self this one time I learned that he had dissolved because of being away from his human side for so long."

Danny's legal guardian nodded in understanding.

"I guess that option's off the table then." Carol said as she adjusted her glasses. "But that's not the only reason is it?"

Danny chuckled sadly. "No. Moonseed and Warlock are actually the Sam and Tucker I know. They are the ones with all the memory of our life together but their just angry at me. Maybe I'm being too optimistic but maybe I can reach out to them."

Carol smiled.

"You still have the same heart of the boy I met 3 years ago." Carol said. "All I can say is good luck, and don't do anything too reckless. I'll try doing any investigations on my side for any ways to help your friends."

"Thanks Ms Carter." Danny said with a smile.

The government agent/child services employee stood and began to leave the room.

"Also Danny by the way…" Carol said sweetly causing Danny to freeze in place, "don't call me Ms Carter…" Danny sighed in relief before her suitcase hit the back side of his head, "also I'd prefer it if you told me that your ghostly girlfriend was moving in. I would have had your room soundproofed."

Danny blushed.

"SHE'S NOT MOVING IN, SHE JUST NEEDS A PLACE TO STAY BECAUSE HER'S GOT DESTROYED! AND SHUT UP YOU'RE EMBARASING ME!" Danny yelled as the woman walked out the room with a smug smile.

With a sigh he removed the pendant that he had kept in his pocket since his battle against Warlock. Holding it right now he was struggling to keep his hand in human form and that showed just how much it had improved since he last encountered it. And obviously he knew only a handful of people smart enough to create technology that could keep halfas in their ghost form and two of them were dead and the other was in Europe taking care of another 13 year old halfa meaning the last was here in Amity Park.

The last time he encountered this technology, Plasmius had tried to use it to allow the Guys in White to find him and have him punished. It didn't work out in the end but it did prove to Danny that Vlad had blamed him for the death of Maddie Fenton. Actually Vlad had changed drastically after that, he no longer wanted Danny as his son but only wanted him dead. So confronting him on this might not be the best idea… had he not grown in power and drastically improved his abilities over the past three years.

However the young hero knew that he wouldn't immediately confront his good ol' uncle Vladdy. He had another ghost to talk to first.

With a quick transformation, Phantom flew off to his Ghost Portal with a specific destination in mind.

~00000~

"Well at least she was easy to find." Phantom noted as he stared at the giant genie lamp.

Sometimes finding a ghost's lair was incredibly easy as the lair would always be a personification of the ghost. Granted a lot of ghosts simply had doors for lairs, but there were those who invested in a proper lair, hence the giant genie lamp. The only thing that Danny was unsure of however was how to get in.

Shrugging, Phantom placed his hand on the lamp and rubbed it. Turns out that worked as green mist escaped from the opening in the lamp and materialised into the ghost genie that had caused Danny a lot of trouble in the past.

"Wow Desiree you're looking younger." Phantom noted first.

It was true. Before when Phantom had met Desiree she looked like a woman permanently trapped in her late twenties. Eternally beautiful and forever holding the pain and hate against men. However now she looked even younger. She looked like she was somewhere in the age range of 18 to 22. Same black hair, red eyes and blue Arabic outfit but different age, she also had a different aura of power around her. Quite frankly she felt more like a mage than she did a genie.

"First you show up to my home and now you flatter me." Desiree said with a smile. "To what do I owe the pleasure Danny Phantom?"

"I recently ran into a problem." Phantom said. "Remember when you turned my best friend into a half ghost?"

"How could I forget?" Desiree asked. "He was quite amusing."

"Well turns out that after a near death experience, he got his powers back and a lot more." Phantom said. "He got quite a bit of your magic power and because of that and probably Plasmius, he's dangerous. Obviously I can't w-word to defeat him like you."

Desiree simply laughed.

"Oh so I assume you want me to reveal to you how to get past his magic?" Desiree asked. "And I love how you still think I'm bound by wishes. We haven't face off in almost 2 years. In that time I have grown past my wish granting. I'm free to use my magic in any way possible."

Phantom raised an eyebrow. That was certainly a change.

"Besides I can't tell you how to get past his magic because I don't know his powers." Desiree said. "I can tell you however that little Warlock is working with Plasmius."

"And how did you know this?" Phantom asked.

"Oh simple." Desiree said. "Plasmius called Undergrowth and I when he learned about your little friends. He also called some of your other more powerful enemies. He wanted to use us to help destroy Amity Park and build a kingdom over that would control the entire world and Ghost Zone."

"Over my dead body." Phantom said.

"I believe that was the idea." Desiree said with a slight grin. "However I told him I wasn't interested in his games."

"You're a terrible liar."

Phantom turned and to his glee saw Warlock floating behind him.

"You where the one who found me and jumped at the opportunity to take me to Plasmius." Warlock said. "And wow Danny. I didn't know you had it in you. I destroy your girlfriend's house and you come and demand answers from mine?"

"Your… Desiree is your Girlfriend?!" Once again Phantom was taken back. Not to be mean or anything but of all people he never expected Tucker to get a romantic relationship with someone like Desiree.

"Yes." Desiree said as she floated up to him. "We worked together to unlock each other's maximum potential."

Phantom's jaw dropped.

"Wait what?"

"And now that we're together I don't plan on letting you escape."

Phantom, not wanting to face off against two fully realised mages decided to do the only thing he could and teleported away.

~00000~

"You son of a…"

"Ahh ah Daniel, watch your language."

Once Danny had teleported away he decided that now was the perfect time to talk to Vlad and so he burst into the Mayor's office with an expression of rage.

"Shut up fruitloop." Danny said angrily as he stormed up to the desk. "I have had it with your stupid games now tell me what you did to Sam and Tucker!"

Vlad simply stood and looked at the teen calmly.

"Whatever do you mean?" He asked with a sly smirk.

"Cut the crap." Danny said.

"Ooh there's that temper again." Vlad said.

"I'm not playing games Vlad." Danny said. "I want to know how and why you turned Sam and Tucker into Halfas."

Vlad only grinned.

"I didn't do a thing. They became halfas on their own. I don't know what caused it but it happened." Vlad said. "And what happened to them was quite rare. They lost their memories and received multiple personalities. Never has that happened with the formation of Halfas. I was intrigued and I helped them alongside Undergrowth and Desiree to become powerful and make sense of their abilities. And when I learned they wanted to kill you I thought it was perfect."

Danny in a burst of anger grabbed the older halfa's jacket and pulled him close.

"So you turned them into weapons against me." Danny growled angrily. "There's a line Plasmius and you just crossed it."

"Oh no Daniel." Vlad said calmly. "I never turned them into weapons. They were lost halfas and I gave them a place to call home and a way to reach their true potential. I made them into my apprentices. It would have been you once upon a time, had you just accepted me and not killed the love of my life. But obviously you chose that life of a **hero**."

The way he said hero, it was clear that he was mocking the term. He found it derogatory and a joke for especially Danny to be considered a hero. But he would play along with the term for now and the idea that he was the villain.

An explosion rocked off in the distance.

"Well then little badger, go on and be a hero." Vlad said darkly.

"You're sick Vlad." Danny said before he jumped through the window and transformed into Phantom before shooting off towards the explosion.

Vlad stood and stared at the retreating form of the younger halfa and smiled darkly. Today would mark the end of Danny Phantom.

~00000~

Phantom was quick to arrive at the location of the explosion and noted that in an act of irony, the explosion occurred near the Nasty Burger in the Mall. And the flames where spreading quickly throughout the mall so Phantom wasted no time in dashing down to contain the flames and save lives.

Flying in he was quick to duplicate himself to better protect the people within and to put out the flames. Because of the intense heat from the flames he knew he had to work quickly so that he could save as many lives as possible without losing his own life in the process. He flew deeper into the flames all while attempting to reduce them with his cyrokinesis. It was proving successful and it worked to his advantage as he could easily follow the source of the flames and find people stuck in the flames.

For the most part he focused on rescuing people over putting out the flames. He had already taken steps to ensure that the flames wouldn't spread and knew that he couldn't over freeze in fear of hurting someone. With his duplicates finding the people stuck inside was easy and he was able to get quite a few out with no serious burns. Some others weren't so lucky and had as much as 3rd degree burns, but they were alive. But just when he thought he was done he heard more voices calling for help so he dashed in their direction.

Once he arrived he found someone held under collapsed beams.

"Hold on I'm going to get you out of there." Phantom said before he grabbed the person and turned him intangible before pulling him out from the wreckage.

"Always defending the weak and defenceless. That's what I like about you. Predictable." A very familiar voice spoke from behind Phantom.

"And that's why we're gonna win." A second familiar voice, but this time female, spoke from behind.

"Moonseed, Warlock." Phantom cursed before he dodged an attack from Moonseed's vines.

Acting quickly he used his power to teleport the civilian outside before he turned to face the two other Halfas.

"You guys set this place ablaze?" Phantom asked.

"Yeah genius wasn't it." Warlock said. "Lure out the **hero** with trouble. And keep his frosted self in a burning building where the heat will eventually get to him."

"Now with you in here, you won't be able to remain strong all that long, making your death easy." Moonseed said.

The two heard a low growl coming from Phantom before a massive pulse of arctic energy shot out from his body and completely froze the flames over.

"I don't want to fight you two. You where… are my best friends." Phantom said before he sent a glare towards them. "But even then best friends fight from time to time. And you nearly killing people is a damn good enough reason to fight."

Moonseed and Warlock were taken back by the ferocity in his voice and even more taken back when he fired strong enough ecto blasts to send them out of the now frozen mall. Phantom wasted no time in flying off after them. He knew these two and he knew that if he took them out quickly he would be able to reduce the amount of damage they would receive. That was his plan. He still didn't like the idea of fighting his two best friends and as such he aimed to ensure that they were taken down quick and efficiently.

Unfortunately the two adversaries weren't feeling like being defeated easily. Moonseed was quick to regain her composure before firing a high power purple ecto blast towards her former friend. However not feeling like experiencing her raw power again Phantom's body morphed into a green foam like state allowing the blast to fly right through his body before he reformed. While she was shocked he flew strait towards her and prepared to deliver a right hook to her. But before he could reach her he was tackled by Warlock and tossed aside like a ragdoll.

Warlock then placed his hands together as magic energy began to form.

"Dniw Mrots!" He yelled before a massive gust of wind flew towards Phantom.

Taking note of the magic, Phantom was quick to avoid the attack, not knowing what it would do. And he was glad he moved as the wind sliced right through the concrete as if it were air.

"Wow, sharp stuff." Phantom noted.

"Would you shut up with those stupid quips!" Moonseed growled angrily before sending thorns flying in his direction.

Phantom acted quickly and put up a shield of ice to block the attack but that was all Warlock needed before he fired a large blast of lightning towards the white haired halfa.

Phantom could smell the electricity in the air however he wasn't quick enough to avoid the attack. And just like last time it hurt just as much. Phantom cried out in pain but he made sure not to fall unconscious. He had to fight he couldn't die today.

Moonseed saw Phantom struggling against the electric attack so she sent vines to warp around his body and squeeze him tightly.

"Finally Danny you're going to die. After all the crap you put us through." Moonseed said.

Phantom yelled out as he was hit by attack from both his former friends.

"I'm not going to let you kill me." Phantom said through his gritted teeth before he broke out of the attack and flew to a safer distance.

"You're not getting away." Warlock yelled before firing a yellow ecto blast at Phantom.

Phantom was quick to avoid the attack but he was struck by an attack from Moonseed that send him flying into the ground. Phantom had to act quickly to move to avoid being impaled by Moonseed's plants. Once again it was clear that the two weren't holding back and they had no intention of holding back any time soon as they continued sending constant barrages of energy towards him. Warlock sent more magic spells and Moonseed sent giant Venus Flytraps towards Phantom.

Phantom was on the complete defensive in this battle and it didn't look like that would change in any time. The problem was that they were two highly powerful halfas and had each other's back. They also weren't holding back and that made them even harder to fight. There was also the fact that Phantom didn't want to truly hurt them. All those reasons made them hard to battle against.

He was too reluctant… until another attack missed him and hit the nearby reporters news van where a bunch of eager reporters where trying to get their latest story. The van exploded and so did the people within, those outside didn't escape the blast.

Phantom stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the explosion that killed the innocent civilians.

"You killed them…"

They didn't reply. They didn't care.

"You killed them." Phantom said again in shock as Moonseed and Warlock got closer with their power building up.

Warlock with a Lightning infused fist and Moonseed with an Ecto infused fist came with the intent of striking Phantom with simultaneous large blasts.

"YOU KILLED THEM!" Phantom yelled before he caught both of their fists and diffused their power in their hands.

Phantom's usual green eyes became red a deep red. Next Warlock and Moonseed were sent flying by Phantom's powerful ecto blast. However they didn't get far before Phantom appeared behind the both of them and delivered powerful punches that sent the two flying. The ghostly hero then duplicated himself and flew towards the two and gave multiple fierce ecto and ice infused punches, each of which sent them flying further and further until they crashed through a rundown building. But he didn't stop there. He flew after and kept on attack, with ecto blasts, ghost stingers, his enhanced strength, ice and any other power he could throw at them. He never gave either a moment to attack. His anger was too high now.

He got to the point where he grabbed their bruised bodies and pushed them against the wall while giving a feral growl.

"Danny?"

He stopped. He looked at the two. He couldn't see Moonseed or Warlock anymore. He couldn't even see Samantha Manson or Tucker's new personality he saw Sam and Tucker, both confused both scared. He could see it in their eyes. But his hands where still wrapped around their necks. Within a few seconds they were unconscious and back in their human forms.

He dropped them and dropped onto his knees. He saw them for a brief second. Their third personalities, their real selves and he hurt them. He choked them to unconsciousness. He…

" _I'm still here. I still exist. Which means you still turn into me."_ That voice echoed in his mind. The voice of a monster.

He hurt his best friends after he promised. He swore that he would never turn into him but here he was acting on anger, scaring Moonseed and Warlock into their third personalities. Not even the knowledge that Sam and Tucker still existed within made him feel better, because he hurt them.

"From now on, I won't let my anger get the best of me." Danny said. "And I will bring you guys back. That's a promise."

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

 **Shadow: Well Snap.**

 **Dani: Well that was a depressing way to end of 2015**

 **CyberActors15: 2015 was a depressing year for me what with it being the last year of high school. But don't worry nothing remains evil for long. Speaking of which Happy New Year's Readers and Morals alike. Enjoy 2016 and your supposed New Year's Kiss. I sure as hell know I won't be getting anything like that. Cause I'll be writing of course.**

 **Dani: Wow.**

 **Shadow: Such is the life of an unemployed geek with too much time on his hands.**

 **Dani: Okay so what will happen next? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**


End file.
